


Последний король Шотландии

by Eliskander



Category: The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: О том, что такое любовь и ненависть опасного параноидального диктатора сложно забыть даже сбежав от него. Иди Амин не простил Николасу измены с Кей, но в рамках авторского АУ, как собственник и как мужчина, увлеченный молодым врачом.





	Последний король Шотландии




End file.
